


To Capture Light

by goldfishandchip



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishandchip/pseuds/goldfishandchip
Summary: 他画室桌子上那幅水彩画捕捉了日落：色彩相互碰撞，边缘晕染模糊，饱和的线条浸透了硬币大小的湿颜料池。他看着湿润的油彩凝固成干燥的哑光，想到自己的生活亦是如此。麦考夫·福尔摩斯稳步发展而光辉灿烂的职业生涯风干成历史，他隐而不宣的成就沉积为骨头，埋藏在永远无人资助考古的遗迹里。麦考夫·福尔摩斯因谢林福德事件的后果而将自己流放到世界的尽头，而出现在他门口的访客令他始料未及。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	To Capture Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Capture Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989870) by [Vulpesmellifera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera). 



拿起茶杯喝了一口，奇怪的味道让他连忙噗出茶水；这不是茶。

不可置信，他盯着那杯浑浊的水。他知道这在水彩画家中很常见，但他没想到喝洗笔水这件事有一天能落在麦考夫·福尔摩斯头上。

他手颤抖着把杯子放到桌上，喘着气用手拉扯开自己的衣领，视线转移到窗户上。绛蓝色的天空广阔无垠，金黄色的太阳将丝缕粉红涂抹其上，沉沉地落没到落基山脉后面。他的每一步都是经过深思熟虑的——至少在谢林福德事件之前无外乎此。一环一扣安排得严丝合缝，驾轻就熟地在思想与行动的有限空间内目的明确地滑出每一舞步；展示自信、声望与威严。

他画室桌子上那幅水彩画捕捉了日落：色彩相互碰撞，边缘晕染模糊，饱和的线条浸透了硬币大小的湿颜料池。他看着湿润的油彩凝固成干燥的哑光，想到自己的生活亦是如此。麦考夫·福尔摩斯稳步发展而光辉灿烂的职业生涯风干成历史，他秘而不宣的成就沉积为骨头，埋藏在永远无人资助考古的遗迹里。

母亲的责骂在他耳边回响，若他放任自己沉湎，必觉撕心裂肺，弟弟的怜悯则是伤口撒盐。如若欧洛斯有权亲临这次家庭聚会，她必会嘶声啼鸣，为他敲响丧礼上的大钟。

在父母的严厉训斥之后，他经受了其他当权者的谴责和有关心理评估。处理结果是“休假”，在不列颠哥伦比亚省的落基山脉一个稀疏布置过的小木屋中日夜徘徊。木屋的背面建有一个A型框架，可以俯瞰群山。落地窗，钢琴，壁炉，四间卧室，主卧带套间，厨房整修过足够宽敞。冰箱快空了，但麦考夫依靠喝茶，香烟和冷冻蔬菜度日，倒也无伤大雅。

他带了他的颜料和水彩画，一个星期的衣服，精致的配有丝质纽扣的开司米套头衫和会被夏洛克嘲笑的斜纹棉布裤。没有领带，没有背心，没有洗衣服务。第二周，他穿着相同的衣服，在洗澡的时候仍然讲究挑剔但在衣着整洁方面却毫不在意。

他开车下山进城了两次，路灯上挂着绿色的花环和红色的蝴蝶结。他现在失去了享受私人司机的特权只能自己开车。姜黄色的卷发没有打理，后视镜里的偶然一瞥让他想起自己忘记刮胡子。胡须分散了他脸上的痣，柔和了他锋利的鹰钩鼻。尽管他仍穿戴昂贵的长外套和精美的皮手套，但他确信伦敦的大多数人将不再认识他了。

他在市场买了些糕点，鸡蛋和很多包冷冻蔬菜，默默地咒骂着头顶播放的流行节日歌曲。他跟面包店那位女士介绍自己叫“麦克”，他正在静修，远离假日的喧嚣，以便能专心工作。她眨了眨眼，往袋子里多放了一块海绵蛋糕，祝他工作顺利并希望他早日回来吃点新鲜的烤苹果派。

她的善意仍然像一根针在他的皮肤下流连，他在工作室的座位上移动了一下，仿佛试图抹去她让他感到悲哀却又倍感渴望的东西。

他想起来夏洛克演绎出自己的孤独。

“呸，”麦考夫从镇上开车回空木屋的途中哼了一声，现在他又重复了一遍。“呸。”

***

是夜，他给自己倒了杯威士忌，点好壁炉，坐在旁边的大皮椅里（和他家里那把很像），抿着酒，思觉逐渐减弱消退。他没有上床睡觉，直到他累得几乎一脚踏空摔倒在楼梯上。

第一晚，他做梦，往后的每一晚，他都做梦。主题很多样，最多的是欧洛斯递给他一把枪，他用这把枪指着夏洛克。他用这把枪在他心脏上开了个洞，他弟弟的血像闪闪发光的猩红色茜素液滴从小口流下。约翰愚蠢而刺耳地笑着，咯咯的笑声是赭褐的颜色。

麦考夫有时候会从床上跳下来，耳朵里充斥着自己的尖叫声，背浸透了汗水，颤抖的手里紧紧攥着床单。

***

画笔在画布上的触感和油性颜料的刺鼻气味让他感到心安。已经两个星期了，他用描绘灰色山脉和棉花糖状的日落塞满了画室。他没有仔细看过自己的画。他会从画里看到她的脸，有时候是津津有味地吃着棉花糖的小女孩，有时是像女巫一样在树林里诱捕迷途羔羊的成年女性。画布成了玷污地板的垃圾，水彩画顺着绳子挂满的整面墙，在那北向窗户透过的柔和光线下散发着淡淡的光芒。

他读过这样一句话，绘画是为了捕捉光线。这是光与影的相互作用，从而幻化出形状与颜色。

他自比为事件的幕后操盘手，无尽色彩的总设计师。现在他了解了，他已经降格到留白里，无论他同意与否，生命都欣欣向荣，光影皆浑然自成。

***

敲门声始料未及，咚，咚，咚。麦考夫翻了个身，思考着他要不要带上武器。安西娅知道他在这藏身，也有可能是斯莫尔伍德夫人，但他有特别隐蔽过行踪。

他打开门，发现格雷格·雷斯垂德站在门外。这个银发男子穿着灰钢色的皮大衣，在雪花与松树的映衬下，似是融于山色。

“探长？”麦考夫皱皱脸，说话时声音嘶哑。他阅读着面前的人：希思罗机场的航班，中间座位，转乘汽车，一个星期的行李，来木屋的途中在Tim Horton喝了杯咖啡，浓重的烟味。

格雷格对他耸耸肩。“我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。”他扫视着麦考夫的衣服。

麦考夫想起来，他现在看起来不太麦考夫。他咽了口水，绷紧肩膀，抬起下颌。“你为何至此？”

“这些年来，你让我照看夏洛克，他帮了我不少，我是时候还他个人情了。”格雷格说。他脸上的线条在笑容中皱了起来，他笑得有点紧张，但他跋山涉水而来，似乎的确很认真地想要去……去，啥？帮麦考夫？像朋友一样陪伴？还是满足他关于麦考夫变成了什么样子的好奇心？

“而你忽略了我所有的电话。”

“你在哪落脚？”

格雷格抬头看看木屋，又环视群山。“我有点希望你邀请我进去。”

麦考夫蹙起眉头，生平第一次，他发觉自己无言以对。

格雷格对他眨眨眼，然后把行李扛了进来。

***

麦考夫意识到自己泡茶的时候在发抖。当格雷格坐进他对面的凳子上时，他把手收进柜台下面。

“你什么时候走？”声音稳定节奏均匀，他松了口气。

“我还没买回程的票。”他回答。

麦考夫挑起眉毛。

格雷格耸耸肩。“我有大把时光。圣诞快到了我有了个加长的寒假。真正的假期。”

“多么幸运。“麦考夫皱眉。当然了，安西娅和夏洛克都规划好了。”那么，现在你已经满足了自己的好奇心，也有了给那些我认识的爱管闲事的人一个答复，我相信你有别的朋友陪你消磨时光的。“

格雷格轻笑，声音使得麦考夫的胃抽搐起来。“你现在听起来像夏洛克。“

水开了。麦考夫深吸口气，开始倒茶。

格雷格接过茶。“麦克，你很清楚地知道我没有能一起过圣诞的家人。不过，我从未去过加拿大，所以我不介意消耗点女王陛下的金库来公费旅游。“

啊。

“我的名字是麦考夫，而你可以通知斯莫尔伍德女士我非常 **好** 。“麦考夫咬紧牙关。

格雷格瞥了一眼麦考夫的套头衫和斜纹棉布裤，又看回他的脸。我确定你很好。我是这样告诉她的。比较你是福尔摩斯。“

麦考夫转身面向壁炉。他难讲探长是否在取笑他。“您可以使用左侧第二间卧室。我在主卧。不要进最里头的房间。我明天会很乐意载你一程到机场的。“

***

格雷格把带来的食物填满了冰箱，然后开始做意大利面作晚餐。麦考夫已经不记得他上一次好好进食是是什么时候了，由此勉强感谢一下这个提供了真正的食物的男人。

“你看起来有些瘦，伙计。“格雷格说。”需要人帮你增个重。“【mate，伙计，室友，伴侣，嘿嘿】

麦考夫对被指导行事有些不爽，也很讨厌被叫“伙计。“他从不需要他人的帮助。

晚饭后他洗碗，用格雷格无法辩驳的语气让他自己跟自己玩去。窗外，雪落在门廊上。麦考夫看着雪飘落在地面上，越积越厚，呼吸均匀。轻盈而可爱的事物也能变成令人窒息的危险，他深知如此。

“我出去抽根烟。一起吗？“格雷格站在厨房门口。他下巴的姿态通常麦考夫会在恶作剧之后夏洛克身上看见。他用毛巾擦干手，跟着格雷格走到门廊，带上外套。

格雷格含着两根烟点着——嚓——嚓，然后递一职给麦考夫。麦考夫没有因为可能存在的格雷格的唾液而嫌弃这根烟。

探长深深地吸一口气，含住，长长地呼出来。麦考夫在门廊的灯光下注视着银色的迹线，他想到了怎么捕捉这抹灰色。也许红色加点绿色，用白色衬托。他待会试试。

格雷格叼住烟，手塞进皮大衣的口袋里。“那么，麦考夫，我们已经很长时间了，对吧？“

香烟尾部的镉橙色和黄色的混合光几乎让麦考夫走了神，于是他低头看着他的袖子，假装从里面掏出点东西。

“以我之见，多年以来，我们互帮互助。“格雷格继续道。”这就是我们做的，我们以自己的方式保障伦敦的安全。“他从嘴角呼出一口烟。”同时保障夏洛克的安全。“

麦考夫吐出一团烟雾。“是的，探长。“

“格雷格。“

麦考夫翻了个白眼。

“我看不清你脸，但我看到你翻了个白眼。“格雷格忍不住要笑了，香烟堪堪挂在他的唇上。”我相信你不知道我有多佩服你，麦考夫。“

麦考夫嗤笑一声。

“没关系，你不用信我。你可以像对夏洛克一样嘲笑我，然后你会发现我是认真的。“

麦考夫转移视线的样子太过刻意。

“听着，我来这儿是为了你。这段日子糟糕透顶。如果我不是……我就不会大老远跑到这里来，如果我不是在乎你的话。“他的声音比平常要粗重。

麦考夫僵住了，转过头看那个男人。“探长不必忧心。“

“格雷格。“他夹住烟，低头看着木板。”你不必一人过。“

麦考夫站直了，忍不住低吼。“我 **选择** 了一个人过，探长。而我选择如何度过自己的时间与任何人无关，更何况是你。请忘记你脑子里被误导出现的救世主的想法，并立即停止这种愚不可及的观点。“他把香烟扔到冰雪覆盖的地板上，重重地朝推拉门走去。

“最后一件事。“格雷格大声说。

麦考夫挺直身子，面向探长。

格雷格咧嘴。“热水有不？我想我今晚不用在外面过夜……“

麦考夫皱起了眉。

***

尽管监视是他职业生涯中的主要组成部分，他目前处于待业状态。他站在窗户旁看下面的热水浴缸的时候，心里有些不同寻常的异样。格雷格·雷斯垂德进入水中，后脑勺靠在头枕上，一手提着啤酒一手拿着香烟。雪花在氤氲的热气中融化。

如果麦考夫要描绘探长的头发，他会尝试生赭和群青，再添上少许火星黑，这会混合出锡镴的金属色，正好用来画锌白的条纹。探长的眼睛要用红褐色，或是堤棕色。他或许会待会儿试试。

***

他那晚没睡，相反，他在工作室通宵了。他步过排排画布。他开始创作两幅新画，一副试图捕捉转瞬即逝的烟雾，另一幅肯定是某个人的肖像画。

捕捉光线的弯折是绝顶难题，画家必须考虑光的来源，光传播的途径以及光照射物体的方式。最棘手的是反射光——光在物体之间跳跃，剪裁出影子。

***

他弯腰俯在工作台上，勾勒着第三幅画的轮廓，门上轻叩，打断了他的进程。

“呃，麦考夫？”雷斯垂德的声音有些模糊。

麦考夫打开门走近走廊，关门隔绝了工作室的景象。

“介意看看今天的天色？”格雷格问。

麦考夫站在走廊看了一眼窗外。

白。到处是白雪皑皑。醒目的钛白色，混有深深浅浅的佩恩灰和淡紫。

雪还在下。

“不，”麦考夫气哽。

“啊，没事，你明天载我去机场也可以。”

“积雪没那么快能清除。”

“别听起来那么不开心。我可能会生气的。”格雷格推开他，走近浴室。

***

麦考夫认为格雷格的眼睛是一汪生赭色的池水。在麦考夫走进客厅的时候，那双眼睛总会追随他。这让他觉得自己有些不适，像是被动物园关在笼子里的老虎盯着，来回梭巡的，充满爆发力的猛兽，所有的动能藏在皮毛、紧绷的肌肉和韧带下面，耽耽虎视。

格雷格为两人准备饭菜来保持自己的忙碌，他保持火势，然后读书。麦考夫在来回踱步。

***

“我知道你讨厌我在这儿，麦考夫。”格雷格说。“但我们俩可以试试熬夜。我看到酒柜了，不如喝点什么然后打牌？”

麦考夫一言不发离开了房间。他改到楼上的走廊来回踱步。

***

一个钟后麦考夫回来，格雷格正在休息室的架子上翻阅。

格雷格拿下一个彩色的蜡染袋，拉开绳子看进去。“嘿，这是一套播棋！”他眼睛亮了起来，“我前男友教过我玩这个，你想试一下吗？”

麦考夫停步的时候内心纠结。他抬眼望向格雷格。

格雷格举起袋子摇了摇—— **嘟咚嘟咚** 。他还在笑着。

麦考夫张开嘴又闭上了；他觉得自己刚刚一定是头受到了猛击，肋骨被狠狠地撞打，才会突如其来的不知所措，然后 **想自己怎么会大脑一片空白** 。

下棋重要吗？

绝不重要。

麦考夫凝视着格雷格，移步离开房间。

“你知道我想说什么吗？操你。”

这些话宛如有实体一般击打在他的胸前。他喘着气，双手背在身后，肺部空气开始变得稀缺。他缓缓地转身，看到格雷格站在那儿，一只手提着播棋，另一只手紧紧地攥成一个拳头。

“我知道你不想这样。我知道你现在自我厌恶。夏洛克告诉了我发生了什么，斯莫尔伍德给了我一个淡化过的版本。但那发生的事情不是你的错：我们生活中做的每件事都是有风险的，而你们福尔摩斯承担了最大的风险。你总要时不时输一次。而你冒的风险越大，输得时候失去的就会越多。”

“你以为你知道什么？“麦考夫咬牙切齿，狠狠地甩了一下自己的手，”我失去了所有！“

“我知道失去所有是什么滋味！”格雷格的脸在愤怒中扭曲了。“那时候你亲手安排了夏洛克的假死！我失去了妻子，然后是我的工作。你只是没了个逆来顺受的给你弟弟提供乐子的破警察。你甚至没打个电话给我，麦考夫。你在夏洛克像什么事都没发生过就突然冒出来之前，一句话没跟我说过，在那之前你甚至不承认，是我让他不用卷进麻烦，是我把他从毒窝里拽出来的。“

他们都紧绷着身子看着对方，麦考夫意识到自己的手也握成了拳头。

“我不能……我做不到……如果我做不到……“麦考夫看着自己的拳头松开。”你是对的。你应该因你的所作所为而受到感谢。我能让你官复原职，但我原本可以多表达出自己的感激。然而，现在已经无关紧要了。“

“对我来说很重要。“

麦考夫把手放到一边，看着格雷格。“当然，当然了。探长，谢谢你。“

“格雷格。“他沉了沉下巴。”麦考夫，我喜欢你和夏洛克。我认为你们给这个世界做了不少好事，尽管你们两个都不可能——“

“你比我们俩都值得更多。”麦考夫摆摆手。“感谢你让我重新拾回了礼仪。我是应该，退休了。”

格雷格没有回答。

***

麦考夫躺在床上。现在是晚上八点，他已经筋疲力尽。他透过窗户看着朦胧的月光，这天色让他想起了酞菁蓝，是他最喜欢的色调。

***

这次，他脚踝深陷在井底的水中。一个看不清脸的小孩站在他旁边。头顶，夏洛克怒视着他，黑洞洞的枪口指着麦考夫的心脏。约翰·华生的高亢的咯咯笑声在井壁回响。群青交融炭黑是石壁的色调，鲜艳的铬绿是夏洛克的眼睛。

扳机扣下，他旁边的小孩是欧洛斯，她笑着，麦考夫的血从躯干中流尽。

***

“麦考夫！”有个人在摇着他。

“格雷格？”他喉咙沙哑。

床头柜的灯开了，麦考夫被光闪得疯狂眨眼。

“天啊，我以为你被谋杀了。”

麦考夫想起了欧洛斯冰川蓝色的眼睛。

眼前的眸子是红褐色的。抓着他肩膀和手臂的手温暖而有力。

“格雷格。”他喃喃道。他不知道自己要说什么或者问什么。

那个人爬到床上，钻进被子里。“继续睡吧，我在这里。”

 **咔擦** ，灯关了，黑暗。

麦考夫盖着杯子，听着格雷格·雷斯垂德轻缓的呼吸声。

***

他独自醒来，但昨晚是他这几个月以来休息的最好的一晚。

***

楼下门廊传来咔擦和砰咚的声音。麦考夫发现格雷格从壁橱深处拖出两个网球拍大小的黑色袋子。

“瞧，雪地靴！”这男人的笑容非常具有感染力。“我们试试吧。”

麦考夫发觉自己不忍拒绝他。他回到室内，加件套衫，在后门放靴子的地方看到了那个男人。他们在后廊穿上雪地靴，开始沿着山坡徒步旅行。

***

仅仅走了几分钟，麦考夫就气喘吁吁了，同时也沉浸入了沿途美景。格雷格偏离步道，回头时望着他笑，麦考夫注视着格雷格，他自是一道风景。

早晨的雾气浓重，但他们没有走远，始终停留在能看见小木屋的灯光可见的区域内。松木的芬芳，清冷的雪，寒冷的空气填满了他们的肺。风依然强劲，令人毛骨悚然地呼啸着。

格雷格听到了 **吱嘎吱嘎** 的声音，在小径上停了下来，四处张望。麦考夫停在他身后的几英尺。

然后，他听到了。

一个鼻息，然后是轻微的压雪的清脆 **嘎吱** ，紧接着是咀嚼的 **吱嘎吱嘎** 。

格雷格走近了麦考夫，嘎吱，屏住了呼吸。大雾笼罩着他们。

 **嘎吱。鼻息。吱嘎吱嘎** 。伴随着轻微的 **鼻息** 声，一个大型毛茸茸的动物轮廓出现在他们身边。

“我的天哪，”格雷格低语。

“麋鹿，”麦考夫轻声说。

雄鹿抬起头，那对巨大的角在双耳周边产生了朦胧的光环。

他们仅仅几步之遥。

麦考夫记得这种动物不是被驯服的有蹄类动物。他们中的一个可能会被顶飞，在苍白的雪上留下喹吖啶酮红色的血。下山没有安全的路，而外面也来不了援手。麦考夫·福尔摩斯可能会成为误闯其他物种领地的牺牲品。

格雷格·雷斯垂德也是。

他的心脏在胸口剧烈地 **跳动** 。

随着恐惧的加剧，他的敬畏感也越来越强。这雄鹿可能永远不会达到麦考夫的成就，但那又怎样？愚蠢的野兽不在乎功绩。他活在当下，就行麦考夫过去几周一直努力麻木自己一样。如果他诚实的话，其实是几个月。而这个麋鹿其实没有试图麻痹自己；他很好地过着麋鹿的生活。

公鹿低头凝视着他们。雾气变稀，天空变亮。格雷格扯了扯麦考夫派克大衣的袖子，公鹿的头也随着动作移动，然后转过了身子。麦考夫松了一口气，巨兽离开了。

雾渐起，但麦考夫的目光仍根植在公鹿刚刚停留的地方。

“麦考夫，”格雷格握住他的手臂，“看。”

麦考夫看过去。那下面的山坡有数十上百只麋鹿。随着太阳升起雾气退散，他们黑暗的形体变得清晰起来。他们朝着一个方向移动，雪在变化的光线下变成了柔和的淡紫色。

“真是妙不可言。”格雷格赞美道，声音有些颤抖。

麦考夫抬头看天，云笼罩着朝阳镀上一层金色。

天道如此，地球自转不息，太阳东升西落，动物在无垠的贫瘠和荒凉的寒冬中生存，生生不息。自然的力量是人所不能及的，动态地平衡着，恒久地存在着；它们在麦考夫百年之后仍是真理。他所有的游戏，所有的政治把戏，权力巩固，生杀大权，终将化为乌有，而动物仍会在安宁的时候觅食繁衍生存，直到掠食者追捕或者饥荒来袭。地球某一处的山脉会生长，另一处会消亡。这颗行星会沿既定轨道旋转，而人类也许能一直繁衍下去，也许不能。麦考夫可以说这是一系列毫无意义的在万物遵循的自然法则框定下的规律，但是……

但是。他意识到一个人可以根据自己的意愿而为事物附加价值，这是无人能夺的强大工具。

这恍然大悟让他产生了一种从未有过的感觉，内心深处似有什么要破土而出。

麦考夫转身径直走向房子，忽略了格雷格孩子气地踩出来的蜿蜒盘旋的路，他在雪地上踩出一条直线，以人类穿着雪地靴所能有的最快速度奔跑着。

他听到格雷格在他身后气喘吁吁地叫着他的名字。

麦考夫甩开门，扯掉他的外套，雪地靴等等。他上楼穿过走廊到后屋的时候吧围巾和手套放在了地板上。

他没有关门，格雷格跟了进来。麦考夫拿起一张画布，开始画那只改变了一切的麋鹿的轮廓。

格雷格在他工作的时候保持安静。过了一会儿，麦考夫听见他走近房间之间，然后是一声小声的 **吸气** 。

他看过去。格雷格举着画布，脸色喜悦，看着麦考夫。“这是我？”

麦考夫坐在地上，点点头。

格雷格盯着这幅画，目光柔和。“从来没有人画过我。”

麦考夫站起来走向格雷格，面对彼此，一步之遥。“你……值得画进一幅画。”他的心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动。

格雷格笑逐颜开。麦考夫能感受到他们俩身体散发出的热量。

“麦考夫，”格雷格终于低沉而沙哑地说道。

麦考夫微笑。“你值得一千幅画作。”

“除非是你画的。这些。”格雷格用手扫过房间，眼睛却一直与麦考夫对视着，“真是太不可思议了。你，真是不可思议。”

***

那晚，他们坐在壁炉的沙发前。麦考夫在那儿待了整整一天，思考着他的一生：夏洛克，欧洛斯，鲁迪伯伯，他的父母，他在英国的职责，他的孤独，谢林福德……他对记忆和感觉进行分类、整理、归档。他可能不是建构世界的建筑师，但他能在某种意义上建筑自己的生活。

格雷格递给他一小杯威士忌。麦考夫的眼睛滑过男人厚实的手和橄榄色的手臂。圣诞颂歌在背景声里交响。

格雷格在沙发上凑近他。他咖啡色的眼睛看着麦考夫，后者终于转过脸看他。

那双黑褐色的眼睛里跳跃着火光，麦考夫觉着他的心被这种凝视俘获了。格雷格的手掌抚上麦考夫的脸颊，另一只手勾勒着麦考夫的嘴唇。他的动作轻缓，脸在炉火下交替明暗。

麦考夫心里感觉他们即将在久违的欲望山崩边缘陷落，但他仍被握在另一个男人的手里。

格雷格俯身，吻上麦考夫的唇。

麦考夫的手不由自主地动了，像自己有意识般放在了格雷格的手臂的肩膀上。

他们微微分开，双眼紧闭。格雷格微笑着再次俯身。这次，他们唇舌痴缠，热流朝着脊柱和腹股沟流去。

他们停下来的时候，格雷格又坐近了一点，麦考夫紧紧地抓着他。格雷格理理他柔软的卷发，摸摸胡茬。“你知道我对你有兴趣，麦考夫。”

麦考夫开口。“真的吗？”

“嗯。你总是西装革履，但我觉得把你衣服弄皱会更有趣，我想让你大吃一惊，让我的小想法成真。”他眨眨眼。

“你让我大吃一惊了。”

格雷格靠在他身上。“你回到英格兰之后，我能和你见面吗？”

麦考夫把下巴放到格雷格头顶，吸了一口洗发水和泥土的清香。“可以。我不能说这很容易，格雷格——”

“噢，我知道，你拿回了工作，你的所有，而我知道你会让自己变得更重要——”

“我不确定我回去的时候那份工作还会在那儿等着我。我也不清楚我想不想要那份工作在我回去的时候还在那儿等着我。”

格雷格从麦考夫的胸里抬起来，看着他的眼睛。“讲真？”

麦考夫点点头。“也许，有更好的方式来提升我生命的价值。”

他们双手相遇，十指交错。“比如艺术？”

“也许是一个。”麦考夫说。

格雷格叹了口气，从中，麦考夫听出了满足。

“圣诞快乐，麦。”

“圣诞快乐，格雷格。”

就是这样，麦考夫明白了捕捉光线的真谛。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：播棋Mancala，特色是如播种般过程不断搬移棋子一一洒进棋具的各洞中
> 
> 我翻crunch的时候，都快被吱嘎嘎吱洗脑了……  
> 很多颜色的修饰都是通过某种染料的，若是没有约定俗成的中文，我都采用了化学术语的直译；某些颜色差一个词就差挺远的，比如amber（琥珀色）和raw amber（红棕色），都是网上查的，如果有哪位姑娘精通于此，欢迎抓虫啊；当然，感兴趣随便看看也可以，顺便感叹一句，作者太厉害了。文内有描述麋鹿的部分，作者本人是naturalist，她在Taking Flight一文中有更多此方面的描述。顺便一提，To Capture Light 是作者第一篇同人文，太强了。  
> bule-violet 绛蓝色  
> ginger 姜黄色  
> alizarin crimson 茜素 猩红色  
> burnt sienna 赭褐  
> steel grey 灰钢色  
> cadmium-orange-mixed-with-yellow 镉橙色和黄色混合  
> 描写探长颜色的句子：If Mycroft painted the inspector’s hair, he would try raw umber and ultramarine blue mixed with a dab of mars black. It would create a kind of pewter color that he would streak with zinc white. The inspector’s eye color would start with the hue of raw umber, or maybe van dyke brown.  
> raw amber 生赭/红棕/红褐  
> ultramarine blue 群青  
> mars black 火星黑  
> pewter color 锡鑞的金属色  
> zinc white 锌白色  
> van dyke brown 堤棕色  
> titanium white 钛白色  
> payne’s gray 佩恩灰  
> lavender 淡紫  
> pthalo blue 酞菁蓝  
> lamp black 炭黑  
> viridian 铬绿  
> quinacridone red 喹吖啶酮红色


End file.
